


Thunderstorm Kind Of Day

by discountwhore



Category: Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: ?? I didn't even think romantic fluff was a thing but there it is and here I am, I was in a fluffy joshneku mood don't judge me, Joshua has a caffeine addiction, Joshua loves coffee and rain and his idiot proxy, M/M, Neck Kissing, Romantic Fluff, Thunderstorms, does this fandom even exist anymore, hello friends I am back from the hell that is school, this ship is dead but I'm the gravekeeper and I say no, was there even a fandom for this game in the first place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 15:45:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8215018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountwhore/pseuds/discountwhore
Summary: With a snap of his fingers, this boy — this god — could obliterate everything in this city. Could halt the storm, leave raindrops trembling midair at his mere whim. Could rain down hurricanes from the sky, a tidal wave of absolute devastation. Could charm Mercury, plant butterflies in her galaxy and tip the universe making stars fall like monarchs.Instead, he chooses a shoebox apartment and shitty offbrand coffee, content with making it storm every once in a while just to watch the rain and smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> literally no one is going to read this because this fandom and ship are almost as forgotten as Adam in Supernatural but I'm just putting this out there just in case there's any of you left (my kik username is discountwhore as well so if there is any of my joshneku people out there who see this pls hmu and we can scream over joshua kiryu together)
> 
> I love the smell of pointless fanfiction to nonexistent fandoms in the morning

He's pulled a barstool up to the window, staring out at the raindrops diving down at the cars speeding on the pavement below.

It's a thunderstorm kind of day, where the clouds turn dull and the sky is teal.

 _He's pretty as spades,_ Neku thinks _._

The room is messy. There's relatively recently emptied coffee cups and paperwork strewn about on the coffee table, an abandoned book laid on the couch with a makeshift bookmark made out of a receipt hanging from between some pages near the beginning. From where Neku's standing in the hallway that adjoins the kitchen, the room is dimly lit. Joshua is blissfully unaware of his presence, and Neku revels in the few moments he has to fully appreciate the lamp's glow passing through the fishbowl on the shelf, sending flickering streams of light to dance on Joshua's soft, silvery hair.

He has a coffee mug clutched gently in between graceful fingers that Neku has no doubt will be the fourth added to the table's collection.

A baby blue sweater falls loosely off one slender shoulder and Neku thinks he looks most beautiful like this. On a whim he tiptoes back down the hallway to grab a sketchbook, but when he comes back, Joshua is glancing over his shoulder at him. There's a soft smile on his lips, and Neku can't help but want to capture them; with a camera, or his own lips, of which Neku isn't quite sure.

  
"May I?" The words are vague and simple, and Neku is constantly in awe of the boy (god? _'boy'_ doesn't quite suit such a deity whose very presence shrieked _godly_ ), specifically his ability to understand Neku in the most wonderful ways, because Joshua turns his gaze back to the window and raises his mug to his lips.

Thunder rolls off the clouds like Neku's pencil against his paper, propped up against the crook of his elbow as he leans against the wall. "Coffee." Joshua murmurs, somewhere in between the lead creating the dip of his collarbone and the curl of a silver lock. Neku takes a break to collect all the coffee cups and dump them in the sink, pouring Joshua more and setting another pot on to brew. Decaf, this time.

Joshua has his palms pressed up against the window, creating ghosts with his breath on the glass.

Neku presses his chest up against his back, threading shaky fingers through silky locks. Joshua leans into his touch, otherworldly long eyelashes casting shadows down pale cheeks. Neku misses the eyes of softest, gentlest lilac the moment they slip shut.

The smell of the rain, of coffee and _Joshua_ hazed his mind, made his head fuzzy and light.

Joshua smelled like coffee creamer and new beginnings.

With a snap of his fingers, this boy — this god — could obliterate everything in this city.

Could halt the storm, leave raindrops trembling midair at his mere whim. Could rain down hurricanes from the sky, a tidal wave of absolute devastation. Could charm Mercury, plant butterflies in her galaxy and tip the universe making stars fall like monarchs.

Instead, he chooses a shoebox apartment and shitty offbrand coffee, content with making it storm every once in a while just to watch the rain and smile.

And as Neku presses a dozen kisses into the back of his neck he makes a happy little sound, caught between a sigh and a hum because Neku's whispering a mantra of, " _I love you, thank you,_ " into the spot behind his ear and always, Neku makes sure he knows he's loved.

The sketchbook lay on the table forgotten in lieu of lazy afternoon kisses and Neku traces words over Joshua's heart, feels the steady thrum under his fingertips and smiles.

Joshua is ubiquitous.

Neku can find him in everything — warm laundry, a candle's stammer, coffeeshop, phone booth, alleyway, spray paint, crowded street, revolver — and somehow he knows it's not a coincidence that sometimes he'll be walking down the street and see a cherry blossom tree or a flower growing through the cracks in the pavement and think of him.

Somehow he knows the subtle little thoughts that prod at his subconscious ( _Joshua would like that shirt_ or sometimes it's _that person looked like Josh_ ) are Joshua's doing; little nudges throughout the day that mean, _hey, I'm still here, please don't forget about me_.

Neku runs his lips over Joshua's neck as another one hits him.

_I should take off my shirt._

Neku chuckles, the sound of it muffled against Joshua's pulse and he gently smacks him on the thigh. "Stop imprinting on me, Josh."

Joshua smiles, one corner of his mouth quirked up more than the other just enough to be considered a smirk. "I had to try."

His voice is soft and nice and Neku runs his thumb over the other's lip, pulling back to lock eyes and Neku doesn't think he's ever been as in love with anyone as he's in love with Joshua.

He's the cornerstone of everything at all, and as Neku tugs him off the barstool and towards the bedroom, he forgets about the coffee in the pot and the unfinished sketch.

Neku focuses, reaching out with his mind and scanning Joshua's soul — Joshua can feel it, and he smiles a little wider, because Neku can pick him apart, examine the pieces, take a magnifying glass to each nook and niche of his soul but the only thing he's going to find is dust bunnies, and some thoughts leftover from last night's conversation kept held tight to contemplate at a later date when he's left to his own devices.

  
It's a thunderstorm kind of day, where the clouds turn dull and the sky is teal.  
Joshua has nothing more to give Neku.  
Neku wants him anyway.


End file.
